


A Crisis of the Heart

by 1lilspark



Series: Clovers & Coffee [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I may or may not do a follow up, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: When Gladstone catches a glimpse of Donald and Daisy out on a date he begins to wonder if there is one thing that his cousin is lucky with that he's not
Relationships: Gladstone Gander/Original Character(s)
Series: Clovers & Coffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Crisis of the Heart

Stepping out of the limo he’d been riding, Gladstone Gander flashed a grin to the driver.

“Thanks for the ride.”

Running a hand through his hair he thought about how great the day was going to be after all he’d woken up to find an over sized check leaning against his door from a sweepstakes he had apparently won though he didn’t recall even entering it in the first place and then a limo just happen to be waiting for him...like always. He began to whistle a tune as he picked up a stray twenty dollar bill before making his way toward his favorite cafe.

He was stopped in his tracks however as he spotted a familiar duck seated out on the patio and he wasn’t alone. 

He let out a deep sigh.

For as long as he could remember he pitied his cousin for while he had been blessed or cursed depending who you asked with good luck it seemed that for Donald that the pendulum swung the other way. Except where it seemed to be in the case of matters of the heart. Sure, he had his fair share of ladies...and honestly on occasion gentleman if he was honest. Beautiful Models, Aspiring Starlets...but it was all superficial and unmeaningful. 

Letting out another sigh he decided to head to the small coffee shop around the corner, he was due for being a milestone customer. A brisk breeze seemed to sweep him off his feet and soon he had reached his new destination.

His brain was still thinking about Donald and Daisy as he entered expecting the usual confetti or a hand out from a barista handing him a free beverage. But today there was no confetti or hand outs instead he seemed to collide with a patron, coffee spilling all over him.

Gently biting his bill he thought to himself ‘not again’ as the swan in front of him flashed a look of panic.

“I’m sorry,” she said, grabbing for a napkin and dabbing at his blazer only making matters work… It was his favorite blazer too.

“It’s fine,” he said, but it wasn’t fine. As his heart began to race he once more began to wonder what if his luck was stolen again...last time he was fortunate for it to only be gone for a short while but even then he really didn’t know how to function. Reaching into his pocket he could feel the familiar outline of a crisp twenty happily easing his nerves if only for a moment as she spoke again.

“My boss...he’s going to murder me if I don’t bring his coffee on time...I mean not literally murder me...at least I don’t think…”

She was kind of cute in the way she rambled...actually she was kind of cute in more ways than that. There was nothing glamorous about her whatsoever but there was something about her ordinary appearance that made her seem extraordinary. 

“Allow me,” Gladstone said with a bow trying to be charming knowing that he had succeeded as he could hear a beautiful laugh as he made his way to the counter.

“Here is a replacement order, and an extra scone for the trouble,” a barista said before he even had a chance to ask for anything.

“My Hero,” the swan replied as Gladstone handed her the beverage cady and bag with the free scone. He’d been called that a bunch however this time it just seemed more sincere than any other distressed damsel that he’d lucked into saving in the past. 

He watched her leave the coffee shop, his heart still beating as he looked down at the garish brown stain but instead of being disappointed as coffee would not be coming out of crushed velvet anytime soon he couldn’t help but curl his bill into a wide grin as the barista personally walked over a drink for him ‘on the house’ 

For some being doused with coffee would be a misfortune but to him it was a surefire sign that his love life was going to change (of course leaving a twenty with his number in the pastry bag with her scone didn’t hurt)


End file.
